Injection-molded ophthalmic lens mold assemblies used in the manufacture of cast molded contact lenses, such as hydrogel and silicone hydrogel contact lenses, typically require a demolding step to open or separate the male and female mold halves after the lens has been formed in the mold assembly. The formed lens remains attached to one of the mold halves, and then is separated therefrom and further processed.
A number of techniques for separating two mold sections are known in the art. One demolding technique is referred to as decapping, which involves mechanical devices for physically separating the two mold sections. One approach in decapping is the application of lateral forces against the outer perimeter of a mold assembly to cause deformation to either the male or female mold to then break the seal force that hold them together. Another approach is the use of one or more wedges to separate the space between the two mold sections to pry them apart.